Until Dawn: Wendigo vs Weinchesters
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: The sons of Sam and Dean Winchester come to Blackwood Pines to kill wendigos and save some idiot kids from them. Minor crossover with Chronicles of Nick.
1. Chapter 1

**A. is my attempt at a Until Dawn Supernatural crossover tell me what you think.**

Pairings

Damien x Harem

Richard x Hannah x Samantha

 **Chapter 1**

 **Washington's meet the Winchesters**

"You're doing what to us" asked Damien Samuel Winchester a tall brown haired blue eyed teen built like a swimmer "we're sending you and Richard to school in Alberta, Canada" said Damien's father Samuel John Winchester a tall well built man "yeah but why" asked Damien.

"Because there's a mountain called Blackwood Pines it's either haunted or swarming with Wendigo" said Sam "Well in my time I actually lived in a lodge in Blackwood Pines and the mountain was crawling with Wendigo so I had to clear them out, so you want to go to the mountain and exterminate the pest" Cain said.

"No first you and Richard need to make friends with the Washington kids and get on the mountain find all their nests and then come back tell us then we'll go back next year and kill each one" said Dean Winchester Sam's older brother "alright let's go" said Damien the two cousins packed their stuff and met their mothers Ruby and Anna at the Impala and the family went to Alberta Canada.

A week later Alberta, Canada

The Winchester cousins were enrolled in the same school as the Washington kids and they met and befriended the cousins met their other friends and Damien and Beth soon started a relationship even the two cousins were invited to the Lodge for a winter getaway.

Blackwood pines three months later

The duo arrived for a week long search for the Wendigo nests to mark them for next year and to spend time with their friends, "alright remember why we're here we have to mark wendigo nests then you can give Beth a private stripogram" said Richard Dean Winchester who was a tall brownish red hair teen built like a mountain with hazel eyes.

The duo went to the cable car station and rode it to the top of the mountain where they met Hannah and Beth "Hey Damien how are you doing" asked Beth "hey babe I'm good" said Damien to his girlfriend and the four made their way up to the lodge they arrived and found their other friends and went inside.

"Come on I'll show you the room you'll be staying in" said Beth she grabbed Damian's hand and dragged him to a room that looked like a girls room "umm Beth this is a girls room" said Damien "yeah I know you and me get to share" said Beth "oh really said Damien yep well let's get you unpacked" said Beth.

The couple unpacked and then went back down stairs to see their friends they all hung out and that night Damien after everyone went to sleep the Winchester cousins set out on their mission and marked all the nests in the mines and they finished that "well we're finally finished here so let's get back to the lodge rest then spend time with our friends" said Richard.

They went back and rested and spent the weekend with friends on the last night things would change.

Last night at the lodge

It was the last night at the lodge and the youngest winchester and washington were having fun in their room "you are the best boyfriend ever" said Beth "you are the best girlfriend ever" said Damien "I need to get some food and a drink then we'll continue ok Damien" said Beth "alright Beth" said Damien as she got dressed and left Damien also got dressed because he felt something would happen soon.

Damien looked out the window and saw Hannah run out of the lodge then saw Richard and Beth run after her.

Damien went downstairs "what happened where are my cousin and Beth going" asked Damien after Hannah said Jess Damien went after the trio and when he found them in front of them was a wendigo "hey ugly over here" said Damien the wendigo turned to him and he knew it was the alpha "Richard take them and go back to the lodge" said Damien "Come on girls" said Richard "alright corpse breath just you and me" said Damien and the wendigo hissed at him the Wendigo scratched him and he shot it with fire and the beast ran Damien was walking back to the lodge but he was losing blood fast and then he passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One week later Beth's POV

It's been a week since Cain saved us from that thing in blackwood pines and disappeared the cops searched the mountain but after doing research on the thing that attacked me, Hannah, and Richard that night was a wendigo and after torturing Richard with questions I found out that he and Damien were hunters of the supernatural so in order to find my boyfriend and or get revenge on him I pleaded with Richard to train me as a hunter.

After nearly a week of begging he agreed to help me learn to hunt and kill Wendigo's we went back to the mountain where we met another hunter who would teach me about the wedigo and their weaknesses.

One week later (beth's pov)

I have been training for a week and I have learned a lot and even made my first kill Richard once told me that Damien's first kill was also a wendigo when he was eleven when I got home one day I got a call from Jessica saying that Ruby, Anna, and Richard found Damien alive we all went to see him and he looked completely healthy minus the claw marks on his chest and his messy hair and the tears and dirt in his clothes but aside from that he looked exactly as he was the night we were separated.

"Hey guys" he said acting as if he hadn't been trapped on a monster infested mountain for a week "Damien are you ok" I asked "yep I'm feeling great almost perfect" he said smirking ( **AN if you want to know what Damien looks like Look up Fang with short hair from maximum ride the manga you'll get an idea.) "** well let's get out of here they can't find anything wrong with me" he said getting up putting on his clothes "please keep the shirt off" said Jessica "back off bitch he's mine" I said he got up and we all left the hospital and life went relatively back to normal.

End of the school year

Damien and Richard now had to return to south dakota for the summer to see their dads and report their mission so they said their goodbyes and promised to be back by the end of summer to spend time with them in the time they had left Beth had learned that Damien was half demon and needed multiple wives due to some weird hell laws that state he must have them and she accepted it.

The two cousins returned to the cabin that belonged to their uncle bobby and his old friend Rufus Turner and when they came back they saw all their family and friends their grandpa John Winchester, their grandma Mary, her parents Samuel and Deanna, their adoptive grandfather/great uncle Bobby Singer, their fathers Sam and Dean, the family friends missouri moseley, Ellen and Jo Harvelle and Rufus himself.

"The mission was a success we have all the Wendigo nests mapped we can go next february and start killing them all" said Richard "oh and Damien got a girlfriend and a scar on this trip" said Richard "good work boys" said Dean "will get all our allies here and get them ready" said Sam and so the Winchester family prepared themselves for war.

The end of summer was coming and as a reconnaissance team Richard, Damien, Sam, Ruby, Anna, John, Mary, and Bobby all went to prepare for the battle.

The Winchesters and Bobby all arrived in Alberta and the first thing the cousins did was get together with their friends Beth and Damien very nearly spent the night together but Richard suggested she be introduced to the family and join them on the hunt.

 **AN: So let me answer some questions I'm sure you all will have First Damien and Richard are from the future and came back in time because in their timeline Sam and Dean both became vessels for Lucifer and Micheal like destiny chose for them, Damien is a half human half demon born from a human father (sam) and a demon mother (Ruby) in my world though Ruby isn't just a normal demon she is a malachai (all chronicles of nick fans should know what this is) and Sam is a descendant of the Chthonian race (another Chronicles of Nick thing) Richard is an angel human hybrid or nephilim and has pretty much the same set of abilities which have been enhanced due to his bloodline of Michael.**


End file.
